Vocaloid Adventures
by thisissparta789789
Summary: These are a series of Humorous One-shots that are basically Parodies. WARNING: Laughs ahead.
1. The Camping Episode

_**VOCALOID ADVENTURES EPISODE 1**_

_**THE CAMPING EPISODE!**_

I OWN NOTHING! Spongebob Squarepants and Vocaloid belong to their respective owners.

Miku walked out of her bathroom in her pajamas and said "Ah. The Week-End is here. And this is no ordinary Week-End. It's the Week-End that I'm alone for once. Rin and Len are out Camping and the others went to places that I forgot. This is gonna be great." She then settled into bed and drank some tea. She then said "This is the life. A Soft Bed, Warm Tea, and 2 WHOLE DAYS without distractions." She then looked out her window and saw a tent. She said in suprise "What the hell is that?" She hurridley got on some shoes and went outside to find Rin and Len's tent near the house. "RIN! LEN! What are you doing?" Rin came out and said "Duh. We're camping." Miku said "Look. It is NOT camping if you're 10 feet from your house!" Len said "It really don't matter as long as your outside. While all those soft city people are sleeping inside, me and Rin are out here, pitted against the Forces of Nature! Wanna join Miku?" Miku replied with a firm "No." Len said "Ok. Then have fun inside." Miku then started to walk away when she ran back into the tent and said "What do ya mean by 'Have fun inside?'" Rin said "Nothing. Just have fun inside." Miku then said "Ok." and was about to leave AGAIN when she ran back to the tent and said "I know what you 2 are doing!" Len said "What?" Miku said "You 2 think I can't handle the outdoors. Well I can, ok?!" Rin then said "Ok...Have fun inside." Miku then yelled "THAT'S IT. I'M JOINING THIS CAMP!"

She then ran back inside and got camping supplies and said "I'll show you how a real outdoorsman does things." Len said "Hooray. Miku's joining the camp!" Miku then brought out a Bag and said "This is my tent. Watch and learn you 2." Len got out a Note Pad and a Pencil while Rin got out Binoculars. Miku then proceded to epicly fail at building a tent while Rin barked orders to Len to write down notes. In reality, Len was epicly failing at writing notes by instead doing Tic-Tac-Toe. Miku was finally finished and said "Voila! A tent!" But then, the tent collapsed. She then rolled away the tent, embarassed by what happened. She then got out a sleeping bag and said "But what could compare to simply sleeping under the stars." Rin and Len then clapped and cheered. Miku then said "Well I'm hungry. What do you guys have?" Rin then said "We got marshmallows." Rin then ate one and said "Mmmm. Just like the Cosmonauts eat!" Len then said "Pzzt. Len to Rin. Len to Rin. Over." Rin said "Pzzt. Rin to Len. Over." Len said "Pzzt. Len to Rin. I love saying 'Pzzt'." Then Rin said "Pzzt. Rin to Len. Me too." They then proceded to do the 'Pzzt' thing for 10 times. Then Rin said "Pzzt. Rin to Len. Help yourself." Len then said "Yummy!" Len then proceded to eat it. Len then said "Len to Rin. THE EAGLE HAS LANDED!"

Miku said "While you 2 'Cosmonauts' or 'Astronauts' or whatever eat marshmallows, I'll enjoy some Swedish Meatballs. Just as soon as I get my can opener-" But Miku got interrupted when Rin said "But Miku, didn't you take the Can Opener outside when you got here?" Miku replied "Why bother? We're only 10 feet from the house." Rin said "But it's like cheating. It doesn't fit the spirit." Len said "That's pretty low, Miku." Miku then said "Fine, I'll eat a Marshmallow." She grabbed a marshmallow and started cooking it over the fire. Len started to cook his marshmallow, but it got too hot and he blew on it. But he used too much force and it hit Miku in the face. She simply wiped it off. However, the same thing happened again and again. Finally on the third time she ducked. She started laughing, but then someone shouted "Hey. This is for getting that stuff on my car!" and it hit the back of her head. Miku then said, annoyed, "Well, besides throwing molten marshmallows at each other, what else do ya do for fun?" Rin said "Well, after a long day of camping, it's nice to unwind and relax with a nice song." She then got out a Guitar and started playing. "I call this one, the Campfire Song Song." She then sang the lyrics:

Rin:

Lets gather 'round the campfire and sing our Campfire Song.

Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song.

And if you think you can sing it faster than you're wrong.

But it'll help if ya just sing along.

Len:

Bum. Bum. Bum.

Rin:

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song.

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song.

And if you think you can sing it faster than you're wrong.

But it'll help if ya just sing along.

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song.

LEN!

Len:

*Random Gibberish, epicly failing at trying to catch up.*

Rin:

Miku! *silence* Good!

IT'LL HELP!

IT'LL HELP!

IF YA JUST SING ALONG!

*Rin proceeds to destroy Guitar while Len destroys his Drums*

OH YEAH!

Rin and Len walked to Miku. Rin said "Ah. Well wasn't that relaxing? Miku replied "NO THAT WAS NOT! Here's relaxing for ya." She then started to sing 'World is Mine' when Rin shouted 'OH NO!" and grabbed a Slingshot. She then flung a marshmallow into Miku's mouth, causing her to choke. Luckily, Rin was able to stop the choking by having Miku chew and swallow it. Rin then said "There. Do you feel better?" Miku replied "BETTER?! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL YOU ALMOST KILLED ME BY FLINGING THAT MARSHMALLOW DOWN MY (censored)-ING WINDPIPE!" Rin said "Look. Miku, I had to. You may not believe this, but there's a Pedobear out here." Miku gasped and said "A Pedobear? You mean the ones that DON'T FREAKING EXIST?!" Len said "Oh no. Miku, it's all to real. They go out to rape and/or assault people, especially girls, out at night! Once I knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's cousin-" But then Miku cut him off and said "YOU'RE RIGHT! I gotta know more about a Pedobear! What attracts him to people?" Len said"Well, there are certain thing you CAN NEVER DO in a Pedobear hotspot area. Like for example, NEVER sing a girl-ish song like 'World is Mine' in an area like this, NEVER wear revealing clothing, NEVER wave a flashlight back and forth, NEVER wear a Skirt without shorts underneath, NEVER wear a tie in a strange way," And then both Rin and Len shouted "AND NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!" Miku then said "My god. I never knew that there were so many things that could cause an attack. I have the feeling were all in danger. I have to go inside and get defended." Rin said "Why do you feel that?" Miku then said "I don't know..."

She then went inside and came back out with revealing clothing, a flashlight, a skirt with no shorts underneath, a tie on, and a recorder and said "Just a feeling!" Len said "No..." Then both Rin and Len said "MIKU PLEASE DON'T!" Miku then proceded to play the recording, which was a recording of World is Mine, at full volume while screaming like a girl and waving the flashlight back and forth. Rin said "This is getting to risky. We gotta get some Yaoi for protection!" Len said "Great thinking! Everyone knows Yaoi is one of the best non-lethal defense against a Pedobear." She then got out some Yaoi and ripped out the pages to form a circle. Miku then stopped and said "Hahaha, You 2 are so gullible. I did everything you told me NOT to do, and a Pedobear didn't come. I wonder why?" Rin said "Maybe it's because you're not wearing your tie in a weird fashion." Miku said "Pfft. Oh how sorry of me. Was I supposed to wear it like this?" Miku then turned it sideways and laughed. Then, the unthinkable happened. PEDOBEAR ARRIVED! It proceeded to turn the tie fully around to her back. Rin said "No. Like that." Then Pedobear started growling and yelled. Miku ran, but got beaten up by the thing. Len yelled "Miku are you ok?" Miku replied "No...ow..." Len said "Hey Miku, come into our Yaoi circle for protection. Pedobears often attack more than once!" Miku replied "Are you crazy? A circle of pages of Yaoi won't stop that rapist! I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!" Len and Rin yelled "NO WAIT!" The Pedobear returned and beat her up more severly. Len shouted "DON'T RUN! PEDOBEARS HATE THAT!" Miku then said "Thanks for the tip. I'll just have to limp home then." Then Rin and Len shouted "NO!" The Pedobear returned and this time, what it did was worse than before. Rin shouted "THEY HATE LIMPING MORE THAN RUNNING!" Miku said "Thanks. I'll just-" And then Pedobear returned and mauled her. Len then shouted "WE SHOULD'VE WARNED ABOUT CRAWLING." Then the Pedobear returned and mauled Miku again. Miku shouted "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THAT TIME?!" Len shouted "I don't know. It probably hates you." Rin shouted "Pretend to be someone else!" Len shouted "Here. Rip the pages off and make a circle." and threw a book at her. Miku said "Thanks." She then proceded to make the circle. But the Pedobear returned and mauled her AGAIN. Rin Yelled "I'M SORRY. I ACCIDENTALLY GAVE YOU SOME STRAIGHT HENTAI INSTEAD. I WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU YAOI." Miku then ran to then and shouted "MOVE OVER!" Then the Pedobear returned. Just as it was preparing to do it's worst to Miku, it looked at the Yaoi and ran off.

Miku then said "Thank god that's over. I cannot express my thanks to you guys." Rin said "No problem. At least it was just a Pedobear. This pile of Yaoi wouldn't stop a Pedonoceros." Miku said "What attracts them?" Len said "The sounds of a Pedobear attack." The the Pedonoceros appeared. Rin said"Well, thank god we have our Anti-Pedonoceros Yuri right?" Miku then said "Oh shit..."

_**THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT FANFICTION AND MY FIRST VOCALOID FANFICTION. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_


	2. FrankenMiku

_**EPISODE 2: FRANKENMIKU**_

It was a normal day at Miku's house. She and Haku were throwing a frisbee back and forth trying to catch it. Miku said "Hey Haku check this out." She then proceeded to throw the Frisbee to Haku while facing the direction away from Haku. Haku said "Wow that was amazing!" and caught it. Then, a giant pencil about 3 feet high feel from the sky and landed next to Miku. Miku and Haku both screamed and then looked at the Pencil. Miku said "Is it me or did we just see a Giant Pencil fall to Earth?" Haku said "Yes. That indeed happened Miku." They both slowly walked towards the pencil. Miku decided to touch it. "Hey Haku, it really is a Giant Pencil!" Haku replied "That's amazing! Lets draw some pictures with it!" Miku said "Ok then. I'll go first." and proceeded to draw a dog. Then it came to life. Miku said "Woah! That dog came to life! Do you know what this means Haku?" Haku replied "Your art will never hang in a Museum?" Miku said "No. Not that. It means we have a magic pencil!" Haku replied "Amazing! Let me have a turn with it." Miku said "Ok. Here ya go Haku." Haku then drew a stick figure version of Neru. Miku said "Umm...What the hell did you draw?" Haku replied "It's a stick figure version of Neru." Miku said "Umm...Ok..." Then it came to life and started speaking gibberish. Miku said "Ugh...I really don't like that one. And besides we can't let it run amock in the city." Miku then proceeded to erase it. Haku said "Poor Neru."

Miku said "Wait a minute! That gives me an idea! You see Haku, Neru pranked me a few days ago by placing Firecrackers in a pan near my bed. I know how to get her back...hehehehe." Haku said "Oh yeah. What are you planning?" Miku said "I'll draw myself, and when Neru opens the door, I'll jump out and scare her and confuse her with 2 Mikus." Haku said "Genius!" Miku then drew herself. She said "Awww. Ain't she a doll? All she needs is a tie. Miku then proceeded to draw on a tie. She then said "Alright. Miku2 is ready for action!" Miku2 then began to run to Neru's room saying "Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap." or something like that. Miku and Haku then hid behind the door to one of the bathrooms. They were giggleing as Neru opened the door and said "What is it Miku?" Then, Miku2 began beating up Neru. Haku said "Haha. She's beating up Neru!" After a 2 minute long fight, Neru laid on the ground exhausted and beaten badly. Then Miku2 began running away from the scene. Miku said "We have to stop that drawing!"

Miku and Haku began chasing after Miku2, who had also taken the giant pencil. The chase led to what was apparently Miku2's cottage. Miku and Haku decided to sneak up on Miku2 by covering themselves with a bush as they walked to the cottage. Then Miku2 came out and drew a 15 Feet Deep hole. Miku and Haku didn't see the hole and fell in it, screaming. Miku and Haku moaned in agony for a few seconds before Miku said "We cannot let that drawing get away!" Haku said "Can't we just stay here where it's safe Miku?" Miku replied "No! There's no telling what Miku2 will do!" Then all of a sudden, a giant Wrench fell and hit Haku's head. Miku said "See what I mean Haku?" Haku, dazed from the hit, said "Where the leak ma'am?" Then Miku and Haku peered out of the hole and watched Miku2 draw a Bowling Ball. She then bowled it at Haku's head. Haku screamed and the bowling ball hit her in the face. She fell to the bottom. Then the Bowling Ball rolled into the hole and hit her again, this time in the legs. Miku said "You ok Haku?" Haku replied "SUOMI!" _**(AUTHORS NOTE: Suomi is Finnish for Finland.)**_ Miku then grabbed Haku and got out of the hole. They both then ran behind a rock and watched as Miku2 began causing more destruction and chaos.

After several destruction-filled minutes, Miku said "We have to get that pencil from him! I have a plan!" Miku's plan went like this: Haku would distract Miku2 by doing whatever the hell she wanted to do, and Miku would sneak up and grab the pencil from Miku2.

Haku then went up to Miku2 and began insulting her, provoking her to drop the pencil and charge at Haku. Miku then picked up the Pencil and chased Miku2. Miku2 was then cornered. Miku then said "This is for your own good!" and erased Miku2. She then exclaimed "I AM HATSUNE MIKU, DESTROYER OF EVIL!" Haku then said "You know it was just a drawing..." Miku then said "Ok. Now that that's taken care of, let's go home." Little did they know that Miku2's right hand survived the assault and wanted revenge...

It was 8:35 PM. Miku was getting in bed. The Magic Pencil laid next to her. Then, the Pencil got up and began drawing. Miku, not knowing the person drawing was the Right Hand of Miku2, said "What are you doing? Drawing yourself a glass of water? Hahaha." Then Miku2 rose up and looked angry. Miku screamed and saif "AAAAH! No hard feelings... right?" Miku2 said "You doodle! Me Miku!" Miku screamed and ran downstairs, shutting the Downstairs Stairway door. Miku2 erased it. Miku ran to her House's living room, where Haku, who was sleeping in there, cowered in fear, holding a bottle of Whiskey in her hand. Miku threw an empty journal at Miku2. One of the pages touched Miku2's leg, and it got absorbed into the paper. Miku said "Aha! Paper!" She then grabbed another Empty Journal and threw it wide open at Miku2, who was slowly absorbed into it. Later, when Miku picked up the Journal, she found out that Miku2 had turned into a drawing, but she was doing a smile instead of the angry face she originally made. Shen then picked up the mess with Haku and went to bed.

The next day, Miku and Haku decided to burn the Magic Pencil, fearing that it could be misused by someone else. Later, Haku said "So... what do ya want to do now?" Miku said "Let's go back to what we were doing when we discovered the pencil, playing Frisbee." Haku said "Ok. That sounds fun!"


	3. Chocolate with Leeks

_**EPISODE 3: CHOCOLATE WITH LEEKS**_

Miku was waiting for the Mailman behind her door. Once the Mailman would drop the Mail through a Door slot, she would jump out and scare him. Then the Mailman came. After depositing the mail, Miku opened the door and said "Hi Mailman!" The Mailman screamed and ran away as fast as he could. Miku then said "Ok. See ya tomorrow!" Then Kaito came up and said "Hey the mail's here!" Miku replied "Yeah. Let's check the mail. Hmm... Rin. Len. Haku. Rin. Neru. Luka. Gakupo. Len.-" But then she interrupted herself and found a magazine. She then said "Hey! A Magazine! Huh... That's odd... I don't remember subscribing to Fancy Living Monthly." She then opened the Magazine up and said "Woah..." in astonishment. Kaito pointed at a picture and said "Wow. That guy's house is HUGE!" Then Miku pointed at another picture and said "Wow. This guy is SO RICH he has a Plastic Swimming Pool floating on top of an Inground Swimming Pool!" Then Neru came and grabbed the Magazine and said "What are you doing reading my mail? That's rude!" Miku asked "Neru, how do all those people get so rich?" Neru replied "They're entrepreneurs. They sell stuff." and walked off. Then Kaito said "I got an idea! Let's become entrepreneurs like them!" Miku replied "Yeah! But what will we sell?" Kaito thought for a bit and said "Let's sell Chocolate!" Miku replied "Alright! Let's do this!"

Miku and Kaito bought 50 Chocolate Bars and put them in Plastic Bags. They walked to their first house, which was Meiko's. Miku knocked on her door and said "Good Afternoon Meiko. Can we interest in some chocolate?" Meiko replied "Hey Miku. And did you say Chocolate?" Kaito replied "Yes. With or without Leeks, Nuts, or both." Meiko replied "Chocolate? CHOCOLATE?! CHOCOLAAAAAAAAATE! CHOCOLAAAAAAAAATE! CHOCOLAAAAAAAAATE!" Miku and Kaito replied by backing away slowly before running away screaming.

Later, Miku and Kaito went to another house. Miku said "Ok, Meiko didn't count... This guy is our true first Customer." Kaito knocked on the door and said "Hello Sir, would you like to buy Chocolate?" The guy replied "Hmm... I would if you used something better to hold it. Like these Leather Bags. They can hold up to 30 Bars each. They're 800 Yen each." Miku said "We'll take 2." and bought them. Then Miku and Kaito went next door as the guy they just went to went back into his house and said "Hehe. Suckers..." Miku said "Let's try next door!" Miku then knocked on the door and was approached by a man that said "Hello?" Kaito said "Hello sir, we're selling chocolate. Wanna buy some?" The man replied "No thanks. I have bad memories with Chocolate, as you can see by this photograph of me at 13. You can have a copy of them for 200 Yen each." Kaito said "We'll take 4."

Later, Miku said "Kaito, we gotta come up with a new strategy." Kaito replied bluntly "What?" Miku said "Maybe we aren't looking at this right. Maybe we could use a new approach to customers." Kaito said "Huh? Did you say something?" Miku said "I got it! Let's try and make the customer feel good, ok?" Kaito said "Got it." They then walked to a house. Kaito knocked on the door. A man came out and said "Hello?" Kaito said "I love you." The man promptly slammed the door in Kaito's face. Miku's face at this moment was O_o . She then said "Kaito, I think you laid a teensy bit thick back there, let me try." Miku knocked on the door. The man came out trembling. Miku said "Hi, How are you doing? Excuse my business partner..." The man replied "Umm... Good." Miku said "We're selling chocolate. Wanna buy some?" The man replied "Sure, I'll take 2." Miku said "That will be 1000 Yen." The man paid the Yen and Miku got the Chocolate out for him. The man got them, said thanks, and shut the door. Miku and Kaito then went away.

Soon, Miku and Kaito were at a Diner, wondering what business strategy they should use. Kaito said "I got an idea. Let's get naked." Miku said "No! I don't wanna get arrested! Hmm... I got it! Let's try and focus on the customer!" Kaito said "Got it!"

Later, Miku and Kaito were at another house. The man opened up the door and said "Hello?" Miku said "Hello sir, we're selling chocol-" But then she was interrupted by Kaito staring at the customer. The man said "Ok what's he doing?" Kaito said "Focusing." as he began walking towards him. The man then shut the door and said "BACK OFF JACK!" That ended their deal with him.

After that experience, they wondered how they would get customers. Then it hit them: Lie about the product! After they tried that, they sold all the Chocolate Bars they had, and they had to buy 100 more.

Miku and Kaito had just sold their last bar out that 2nd batch, and had bought another 200 bars. Then Meiko came up on them and yelled "CHOCOLATE!" Miku and Kaito froze in fear. Then Meiko said "Hahaha. Finally, I got you 2 right where I want you. And now that I do... I'd like to buy all the chocolate you have." Meiko then showed them a briefcase on Yen that totalled 100,000 Yen, enough to play for the Chocolate. Kaito then said warily "Thank you for patronage Meiko..."

The next day, Neru went out to a fancy restaurant. But the server said that the whole place had been reserved. Neru said "Who could afford that?" The server said "Oh, just 2 entepenuers who hit it big time by selling Chocolate."


	4. Band Geeks

_**BAND GEEKS**_

It was a quiet day in the city. Kiyoteru was playing the Flute when the phone rang. He answered it and said "Hello, you've reached the residence of Hiyama Kiyoteru. Please speak after the *Flute Note*." Then YOHIOloid answered. He said "Oh hello, Kiyoteru." Kiyoteru said "What the-?! YOHIOloid? My greatest rival in music?" YOHIOloid replied "Why yes. Currently, I am set to perform at the Super Bowl of 2015 in America." Kiyoteru replied "The WHAT?!" YOHIOloid replied "Why yes. Unfortunately, I cannot make it due to personal issues. So I was wondering if you could cover for me."

Kiyoteru stumbled on that saying "Well, um… you see… I… uhh…" YOHIOloid replied "I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well, I'll just get somebody else then." But Kiyoteru cut him off by saying "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOHIO! It just so happens that I DO have a band, and we WILL play at the Super Bowl! How do you like that, YOHIO?" YOHIO replied "That sounds fine. I hope the audience goes VERY crazy for you."

After he hung up, Kiyoteru was worried as he said "I got to drum up a Band in 6 days. Heheh… Drum up… What a pun!" Afterwards, he got to work on a poster for the band so that he could recruit members.

The next day, Miku was walking down the street when she saw a sign. She read what was on it and repeated it by saying "Looking for excitement in your dull life?" Meanwhile, Rin and Len were reading a poster they had picked up on the street and said "Do you want to become a part of something that will give you a reputation?" At the same time, Kaito was reading one while watching TV, saying "Then join the Kiyoteru Ensemble. We will meet at the Community Centre tonight." Yuuki said "Practice begins tonight, 6 o'clock sharp."

At 6:00 PM, Kiyoteru was driving a car pulling a trailer of Musical Equipment, muttering to himself "That stupid Music Clerk made me late. I gotta get there soon."

When he arrived, the Community Centre was full of people who wanted to join. Kiyoteru said "Alright everyone, settle down. Now, before we begin, let's get to the basics. There are several types of instruments that you must know." Zatsune said "Do instruments of torture count?" Kiyoteru said "No." Then Yuki said "Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Kiyoteru, annoyed, replied "No Yuki, mayonnaise is not an instrument." Then Yuki raised her hand again but was cut off when Kiyoteru said "Horse Radish is not an instrument either."

Then Kiyoteru said "That's why no one here has much experience. Fortunately, I will help you get some. Now repeat after me." He then played Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti on his Clarinet. Then he had the Brass Section do the same thing, followed by the Wind Section. But when he told the drums to do it, they took their sticks, put them in their mouths, and blew on their ends until they flung out at Kiyoteru. They hit his clothes and stuck him to a wall. He said "Too bad that didn't kill me."

After that, Kiyoteru said "Now let's try stepping in rhythm. I want everyone to stand in straight rows of 5." Rin asked "Is this the part where we start kicking?" Kiyoteru said "No Rin, that's the chorus line…" Kaito said "Kicking? I wanna do dome kicking!" He then kicked Miku by accident. Miku said "You son of a…" Then they got into a fight. It went outside into the parking lot. Then, everyone heard Kaito let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Then Kaito walked in with a Drum stick in his clothing and bruises all over. He said "Whoever's the owner of the white Suzuki, you left your lights on." He then limped to his seat.

On day 2, the band practiced marching. They were practicing on a Cul-De-Sac. Kiyoteru pushed the Flag-Twirlers in the front to their limits. Then, as they were getting off the Cul-De-Sac, a car came by and struck the 2 Flag-Twirlers, killing them. The band looked in horror. Then Len got his Bugle out and played Taps as the Ambulance arrived. The entire band saluted the fallen members, who were veterans, one of which had actually taught Len how to play Taps.

After that, everything was cancelled for day 2. They would resume on day 3, determined not to give up.

On day 3, Kiyoteru did some general things. He also supervised Zatsune's planned Flute solo. She showed it to him, but was soon tired out after playing for 3 minutes. After the last note, she panted and collapsed from exhaustion.

On day 4, Kiyoteru said "Well, the funeral was very sober, but I have something that can lift our spirits. This is our last night, and I know we still have some work to do before we play. But I have a theory. People talk loud when they act smart. So if we play loud, people might think were good. Is everybody ready?" Everyone got their instruments ready. Then Kiyoteru said "And a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3, 4!"

Then everyone played their instruments so loudly they broke all of the windows. Kiyoteru said afterwards, with his maestro stick broken and his clothes ragged, "Ok new theory, maybe I should just shut the *censored* up about that theory and move on." Then, a band member said "Well maybe we wouldn't be so bad if SOME people didn't try to play with blue fingernails!" Kaito said" What the hell did you say, douchebag?" The man said "BLUE FINGERNAILS!" Kaito said "Well these fingernails aren't just for my looks." The man said "Bring it on then! Bring it on!"

Rin got between them and said "That's enough. Let's bring it off instead!" Then another member complained and said "Oh, so now the Yellow-Haired Girl's gonna preach to us!" Kiyoteru tried to calm down the crows by saying "Settle down please! I know tensions are high…" Then the crowd got into a huge brawl. They threw equipment around and the like. Kiyoteru tried to calm them down, but failed.

Then, at 9:00 PM, everyone stopped and apologized to each other as class ended. Then Kiyoteru slammed the front doors open and said "Well, you really did it this time. You took my dreams and CRUSHED them! I expected MUCH better of you people! I guess I'm a loser for that too. Don't bother showing up at the airport. I'll just tell them you quit on me. So thanks for nothing you bastards…"

Yuki said "You're welcome?" Rin then said in shock "What kind of monsters are we? He came to us in his hour of need, and we let him down hard. Now, do you remember the pledge we made at that funeral. That we would never give up in the name of those Veterans? We must keep that promise and become the best band ever!" Everyone cheered as Rin said "Now let's make Kiyoteru proud." The band then assembled again.

The next day, Kiyoteru showed up at the Airport. He said "I hope that YOHIOloid doesn't find out…" He was shocked to fine YOHIOloid at the gate. He said "Hahaha… Where's your "Band" Kiyoteru?" Kiyoteru stumbled for an explanation. Then Kiyoteru turned around and saw the band. He said "Everyone…" Rin said "We would never abandon you, Kiyoteru!" YOHIOloid said "So, this is your ragtag band huh? I feel sorry for you."

16 hours later, they were at the Giants Stadium in New York City. The game was intense. The Giants were losing 18-27 against the Patriots. It would take a miracle for them to win. As the band came out, everyone cheered for them. Rin said "We're here guys." Len said "Sis, this is our moment of glory!" Miku said "I think I'm gonna be sick with worry…"

Kiyoteru said "Everyone ready?" He then looked at YOHIOloid and saw him smiling at him in a sarcastic way. He then said "1, 2, 3… 4…" Then, 10 trumpeteers began the introduction. He looked in amazement that it was going well so far.

Then, Kaito began playing the Electronic Keyboard. The Crowd began Cheering. Then, Rin came out, dressed in her Marching Band attire. She sang.

_The winner takes all  
Its the thrill of one more kill  
The last one to fall  
Will never sacrifice their will_

Kiyoteru looked shocked as Yuki then played the drums and the pyrotechnics lit up.

_Don't ever look back on the world closing in  
Be on the attack with your wings on the wind  
Oh, the games will begin_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
It's ours for the taking  
It's ours for the fight  
Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
And the one who's last to fall  
The winner takes all_

YOHIOloid looked in utter defeat as the crowd went wild.

_You don't win no silver  
You only lose the gold  
You push with a fever  
For your time keeps tolling on_

_Against all the odds, against all your pain  
Your back's on the wall with no one to blame  
Wild hearts won't be tamed_

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
It's ours for the taking  
It's ours for the fight  
Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
And the one who's last to fall  
The winner takes all

Then, Miku played the epic guitar solo in the song. The Crowd began getting out Lighters and Mobile devices and began waving them back and forth.

_And the one who's last to fall!_

_Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
It's ours for the taking  
It's ours for the fight  
Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
And the one who's last to fall  
The winner takes all!_

They finished the performance. The Crowd began cheering loudly for them. Kiyoteru jumped up in the sky as he celebrated the high point so far of his career.

The Patriots ended up winning 36 to 33 against the Patriots. Many said that the song inspired them to win.

After the performance, Kiyoteru thanked the entire band for their performance, and celebrated with them at a restaurant. He said to himself after "I should do this more often."


End file.
